Alexandra
by butterfly2202
Summary: A one shot song fic with our lovely always blonde A.D.A and the best detective of all. A/O


_**A/N: hey yall this is a cute little one shot song fic based off the song Austin by Blake Shelton. I know I should be updating my other stories but I hit a bit of a block so this came out instead, I hope you enjoy. I have a couple other one shot ideas one involes trevor corved in wine :) so anyway enjoy this and as always read and review. Thanks a million **_

_**butterfly.**_

* * *

I never understood why I kept my landline after all I never used it the random telemarketer or wrong number or some old friend but no one of real importance but then again I knew it was a number that would stay the same. I changed my cell number every few years for one reason or another so I guess it made me feel better knowing one number would never change the number she knew would never change. It had been two years from the time I last saw Alex at the Connors trial and she was then whisked back into witsec I felt my heart break all over again. But it was her words to me that night in her hotel room that stuck with me the most.

"_I love you Liv" she told me_

"_I know but then how can you ask me to do this" tears filling in my eyes _

"_Move on, move on for me, find someone who can be there"_

"_if I ever get out I will call I promise but don't be in love with a ghost" she said as she kissed me._

But how could I help it I was in love with her and she wasn't a ghost she was real. I guess it was her promise to call that made me keep that number but it was the day we heard that valez had died in prison and Connors was back in the Ireland that I began changing the message on my answering machine every few days.

Alex

It had been so long, part of me hoped she had moved on but part of me still wondered if there was a chance. It was my fourth night back in the city and I was sitting in my new apartment staring at my phone i knew her house number by heart and programed it in as the first number I didn't even know if she was home or not part of me just needed to hear her voice so I picked up the phone and hit call.

One ring

Two

Three

Then the machine tone I wanted to hang up but I wanted to hear her voice more. Her message caught me off guard

"hello if this is the middle of the day I'm most likely on a case, if it's the middle of the night I might be asleep if you're trying to sell something just please hang up, if its anyone else wait for the tone you know what to do and p.s if this is Alex I still love you"

I dropped the phone onto the couch and sat there shocked how could this be she really did wait for me no I shake the thought from my mind I don't know how old that message is I wanted to keep calling but I didn't know what to say after hearing that. All I knew is that she truly did love me I mean to hang on that long i must be crazy.

I waited another three days and called at a different time hoping to have better luck.

One ring

Two

Three

The machine again I began to listen thinking it would be the same as before and was surprised when it wasn't.

"if its Friday night I'm working late. And first thing Saturday I have work too then I'll most likely be gone all weekend long. But I will call you back Sunday night when I get home. And p.s if this is Alex I still love you."

This time I left my number but not another word I was sure she would still know my voice. I was curled up on the couch when my phone rang I didn't know the number but the only person who had mine was Liv so I said.

"If your calling about my heart it's still yours, I should have listened to it a little more then maybe I wouldn't have told you to move on, because I know where I belong. And by the way Liv this is no machine you're talking too this is Alex and I still love you"

My heart jumped when there was only silence at the other end of the phone and then I heard a knock at my door I opened it and there she was looking as beautiful as ever.

"I know Alex" she says as she pulls me into her I pull her inside and close the door now we are both where we belong

In each other's arms.


End file.
